<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>doing something unfamiliar by adorkable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575938">doing something unfamiliar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable'>adorkable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, aged down Coach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я спортсмен, конечно, но не до такой степени. И камеру не люблю, — Тренер отшвыривает бычок одним движением: — стеснительный слишком.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>как-то раз в чате всплыл вопрос: почему рэй всегда моложе?<br/>так что немного янг тренера и взрослого рэя</p><p>ПАНДЕ. каждый раз я думаю, что невозможно чем-то ещё возгореться, но сюрпризы бьют по голове... палкой... лучшие идеи принадлежат ей. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я знаю, что учудили пацаны, и могу помочь всё исправить. Ну... Попытаться помочь точно могу. Предлагаю считать, что это долг. И с ним нужно расквитаться. </p><p>Рэю не то, чтобы с трудом верится в эти слова. Он вообще не ожидает услышать что-то настолько внятное от парня, одетого в спортивный костюм. Даже в чуть неровном отражении барного зеркала видно торчащую из-за уха сигарету. Ту, что из пачки, а не самокрутку. Волосы тоже торчат в разные стороны. Брови, кажется, готовы сойтись домиком, но выглядит это совсем не жалостливо.<br/>
В нынешней ситуации Рэй ошибочно думает, что хуже уже стать не может. Так что он предлагает рассказать, как именно неудавшиеся рэперы-каратисты узнали местонахождение фермы.<br/>
И его ждёт большое удивление. Особенно сильно это удивление охватывает Рэя, когда он видит смутное проявление заботы в чужих жестах и даже в словах. Ровно до того момента, пока Ннах не становится куском мяса на разделочной доске железной дороги.<br/>
В чужих глазах ужас и кошмар, как будто это первая смерть, которую удалось увидеть. Рэй чувствует, что не осталось в нём никакого удивления, всё место заполнила тошнота. Рэй зажмуривается.Его начинает трясти, он не фанат разглядывания человеческих внутренностей. Поезд ушёл, а Ннах остался лежать, торопиться ему некуда.<br/>
Пока он пытается совладать с собой, несмелое прикосновение оседает на плече — Рэя тянут назад. Это повод собраться. И открыть глаза.</p><p>— Так как, говоришь, тебя зовут?<br/>
— Свои зовут Тренером.<br/>
— А чужие?<br/>
— Чужие не зовут, я сам прихожу, — на бледных губах ухмылка. Рэй смотрит на них несколько долгих секунд — ровно столько требуется, чтобы чай опустился туда, где ему место.</p><p><i>Вот ты и пришёл</i>, — думает Рэй.<br/>
Труп Ннаха лишь очередная проблема (про которую не упустит шанса сострить Микки), но теперь небо череды событий несколько прояснилось. Спасибо Тренеру. И как жаль, что у кого-то ноги сработали быстрее мозгов. Мог бы Ннах остаться и живым. Не таким невредимым, как до появления в багажнике, но всё же живым.</p><p>— Ну, порядок?<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Да я жду, свалишься ты в обморок или нет, — он хлопает себя по карманам и достаёт пачку.</p><p>Рэй в тот момент замечает, что сигарета из-за уха пропала (видимо свалилась, пока они наблюдали легендарное падение). Заодно замечает, что ухо это когда-то прокалывали. Замечает очень много подробностей, которые никак не могут помочь.</p><p>— Куришь?<br/>
— Курю, но нет, спасибо, — Рэй смотрит, как Тренер сжимает сигарету зубами, прежде чем прикурить. И затягивается до того сильно, что даже щёки втягивает.</p><p>Рэй поправляет очки и делает несколько шагов в сторону. Ему пора уже ехать к Микки, по телефону подобную хуйню сообщать крайне нежелательно.</p><p>— Так что? — спрашивает Тренер, когда Рэй погружается в размышления слишком сильно.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Мне нужен твой номер, точнее, тебе нужен мой. Так будет верно.<br/>
— Ладно, — Рэю ничего не остаётся, кроме как согласиться.</p><p>Раз уж ему предлагают помощь, то номер телефона — полезная штука. Рэй достаёт мобильный и набирает цифры, которые диктует Тренер и при этом пускает дым из носа.<br/>
Он как-то нервно чешет щетину, когда Рэй делает прозвон. Из кармана доносится рэпчик где-то на уровне того, что можно было услышать в том проклятом клипе.<br/>
Тренер спешно отключает звук и с интересом смотрит на Рэя.</p><p>— А тебя точно не было там?<br/>
— На ферме?<br/>
— Да, — Рэй разглядывает его от белых кроссовок до тёмных волос.<br/>
— Я спортсмен, конечно, но не до такой степени. И камеру не люблю, — Тренер отшвыривает бычок одним движением: — стеснительный слишком.</p><p>Взгляд, которым он при этом одаривает Рэя говорит нахрен о чём угодно, но не о стеснительности.</p><p>— Ладно, раз уж ты пришёл отрабатывать долг...<br/>
— Я не говорил про отрабатывать, — замечает Тренер.</p><p>Рэй понимает, что нужно что-то делать с пошинкованным телом и пишет Банни. Пусть он разберётся, Рэй в него верит. И ещё Рэй уже немного меньше верит в самого себя.<br/>
Тренер обгоняет его, позволяя разглядеть себя ещё и со спины. Сложно подумать, что кому-то в этом мире могут идти спортивные костюмы подобного цвета. Видимо, дело в фигуре. И в её особенно отличительных частях.</p><p>— Я просто сказал про долг.<br/>
— Жди звонка.<br/>
— Он точно будет?</p><p>Тренер с тяжёлым вздохом бросает теперь уже ничейный ингалятор в багажник, а потом закрывает его и идёт к водительскому месту. Рэй всё ещё переваривает сочетание стиля одежды и ягуара в качестве средства передвижения.<br/>
Рэй усиленно не думает о том, что увидел очередной труп.<br/>
И все они такие разные...</p><p>— Точно, — Рэй снова достаёт телефон, нужно сделать кое-что ещё.<br/>
— Тебя подвезти?<br/>
— Что?</p><p>Тренер уже в машине, закрывает за собой дверь и опускает стекло, закидывает на него локоть (на запястье виднеется красная нить, Рэй цепляется взглядом то за неё, то за губы Тренера — те уже не такие бледные). Только потом спрашивает ещё раз:</p><p>— Тебя подвезти? Обратно до бара или куда-то ещё?<br/>
— Своих дел нет? — спрашивает в ответ Рэй, на большее его сосредоточенности сейчас не хватает.<br/>
— Похоже, что на некоторое время ты и есть моё дело, — Тренер трёт пальцем зеркало. Рэй, успев в очередной раз отвлечься от телефона, замечает движение и думает, что оно бестолковое по степени полезности.</p><p>Хочется фыркнуть от абсурдности ситуации. Рэй тянет время, хотя должен был бы уже ехать к Микки. Бар в нескольких минутах ходьбы, проехали они не так далеко, машина Рэя стоит там же.<br/>
Ожидая решения от Рэя, Тренер смотрит на него и барабанит пальцами второй руки по рулю. Рэй про себя думает, что подметил уже достаточно деталей, чтобы перестать подмечать ещё хоть что-то касательно этого человека. На ближайшее время. До следующей встречи.<br/>
Он уверен в том, что она произойдёт довольно скоро.</p><p>— Нет, я пойду пешком.<br/>
— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Тренер и начинает поднимать стекло.</p><p>Рэй до самой встречи с Микки думает о том, должен ли был услышать «надеюсь, твои указания будут более подробными, чем отказы» или нет.<br/>
Тренер уезжает, Рэй записывает номер его машины. Просто на всякий случай. Ему предстоит пробить этого парня. Выяснить, как его зовут. Это и многое другое впереди.<br/>
К тому моменту, когда Рэй даёт Тренеру задание, он знает, как того зовут. Знает, что у него было несколько операций на коленях. Знает, что Тренер реально не любит бывать в кадре. Этого Рэю достаточно. Как и разницы в десять лет.<br/>
Для чего, правда, достаточно конкретно последнего пункта, он старается сильно не думать. Жизнь ему в этом подыгрывает — щедро посыпает его будни очередным пиздецом ещё до того, как Рэй приходит в состояние, чтобы окончательно разобраться с предыдущим.<br/>
С Тренером или без, но всё это нужно разгребать, а значит, стоит представить себя Геркулесом и вторгнуться уже в проклятую конюшню.<br/>
После визита Флетчера Рэй первым делом берёт телефон и звонит. Уже достаточно поздно, но Тренер отвечает быстро.</p><p>— Рэймонд Смит, — звучит из динамика: — надумал?</p><p>Рэй сбивается с мысли. По телефону голос Тренера звучит иначе.<br/>
Иначе в худшую сторону. Худшую для Рэя. Который вынужден с силой упереться костяшками в стол, чтобы вспомнить, что происходит.<br/>
И вспомнить, что с подобной интонацией его не звали уже, о...</p><p>— Или будешь только дышать в трубку? Ты же помнишь, что у меня записан твой номер?</p><p>Рэй качает головой и закатывает глаза, но раздражения внутри нет. То ли потому что всё произносится с откровенной шуткой, то ли из-за мерзкого Флетчера, который, мало того, что вытрепал все нервы, ещё и всосал столько алкоголя, сколько Рэй не мог бы представить. И хорошо, что Рэй подготовился даже к такому повороту событий. Не подготовился он к накатившей усталости.</p><p>— Я могу одновременно делать и то, и другое, — отвечает устало.<br/>
— Если тебе так нравится, — не остаётся в долгу Тренер.</p><p>Рэй снова зависает и не сразу вспоминает о цели звонка.</p><p>— Флетчер свалил, теперь дело за тобой и твоими идиотами.<br/>
— Они не идиоты, Рэймонд, они просто хотят жить красиво, — настаёт очередь Тренера и он выдыхает в трубку. Слишком наигранно и слишком долго. Потом Рэй слышит прекрасное: — Ладно, что я и мои идиоты должны сделать? </p><p>Рэй вспоминает растрёпанные волосы и беспокойное лицо, способное на такую гамму эмоций, какую другому человеку не выдать и за столетие жизни.</p><p>— Есть такой человек — Большой Дэйв, начать можете с него, — Рэй с тоской смотрит на часы. Спать осталось не так долго: — Я пришлю тебе нужную информацию.<br/>
— Информацию о нём? Или о том, что с ним сделать?<br/>
— Информацию о нём и о том, что нужно заставить его не делать. Что сделать уже с ним останется на тебе и твоей фантазии, надеюсь, что на неё у тебя жалоб нет.<br/>
— У меня нет, и мне никто не жаловался, — Рэй хмурится. Ему, что, показалось, или...</p><p>Додумать не успевает, Тренер продолжает:</p><p>— Я жду, Рэймонд.<br/>
— Можно просто Рэй.<br/>
— Я подумаю, — отвечает Тренер и кладёт трубку.</p><p>В том, что у Тренера нет проблем с фантазией, Рэй убеждается довольно быстро.<br/>
Труп Аслана в морозилке и порезанный на кусочки Ннах кажутся детским лепетом по сравнению с Дэйвом, любящим свиноматку так, как человек ни в коем случае не должен любить свинью. Или какое-то ещё животное. Особенно живое. Рэй смотрит на свинью и не видит в выражении её морды (когда она появляется в кадре) никаких признаков дискомфорта. Рэй надеется, что свинья эта таинственно затеряется на просторах Англии и никогда не будет умерщвлена, разделана, приготовлена и съедена. Эта свинья достаточно натерпелась.</p><p>— А... — вырывается изо рта, не очень успешно. Рэй прокашливается, смотрит на Тренера.</p><p>Тот стоит с занесённой над крышкой ноутбука рукой — готовый в любой момент прекратить этот кошмар.</p><p>— А музыка зачем? — спрашивает Рэй. Появляется ощущение, что спросить хотел совсем другое.</p><p>К примеру: <i>откуда в тебе это?</i><br/>
Омут совсем не тихий, но если там водится такое, то Рэю будет над чем подумать.</p><p>— Музыка для усиления эффекта. Кстати, фишка-то в целом не новая, — Тренер всё-таки закрывает ноутбук, прерывая визуальные, аудиальные и душевные страдания Рэя: — это было в серии «Чёрного зеркала», только там, конечно, шантаж помасштабнее. Никогда бы не подумал, что мне пригодится подобного рода чернуха.</p><p>Рэй смотрит на эти брови и восторженные (с частичкой ужаса от собственных деяний) глаза и поправляет очки. Жест нервный. Больше хочется поправить Тренеру причёску. Он как будто ехал сюда не в фургоне с пиздюками, а на мотоцикле, без шлема и во время дождя.</p><p>— Потрясающе, — Рэй облизывает пересохшие губы и упирается руками в стол.</p><p>Жизнь кажется ему бессмысленной и бесцветной.<br/>
<i>Бедная свинья, за что же ей всё это?</i><br/>
Рэй никогда не любил свинину, и всё ещё не любит, но внезапно появившаяся жалость давит на затылок не хуже, чем головная боль.</p><p>— Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что стеснительный.</p><p>Тренер, до этого разглядывавший кухню, отвлекается и медленно поворачивает голову. На губах улыбка. Улыбка ребёнка, успевшего тайком сожрать шоколад и не уляпать всё лицо.</p><p>— Я говорил о другом, — Тренер стучит пальцами по ноутбуку, звук выходит задорным, ритмичным. Побуждающим к действиям.<br/>
— Кто снимал?<br/>
— Какая разница, если ты уже думаешь, что это делал я?</p><p>Бить нечем. Рэй действительно так думает, но ему требуется как можно быстрее избавиться от подобного предположения. На лице Тренера ничего подсказывающего, что же является правдой, нет.<br/>
Он весь сплошная усмешка.<br/>
Рэй пытается расслабиться.</p><p>— Есть ещё дело.<br/>
— Ещё? Ну давай, но смотри, я могу исполнить лишь три желания. Хоть я не синего цвета и чувство юмора у меня не похоже на сказочное.</p><p><i>Да уж точно, если оно и сказочное, то это сказки </i><i>Бёртона</i>, — Рэй смотрит на сплошную клетку костюма и думает, что тот достаточно тёплый, да и сшит явно по индивидуальным меркам.<br/>
Рэй достаёт из кармана второй телефон.</p><p>— В этот раз без свиней.<br/>
— Уверен? — Тренер забирает телефон, но при этом накрывает своими пальцами пальцы Рэя.<br/>
— Нужно найти документы, несколько комплектов. Где искать увидишь в приложении, — Рэй кивает на телефон, который Тренер теперь крутит.<br/>
— Ты умеешь удивить.<br/>
— Ты тоже.<br/>
— О, спасибо, — он убирает руку от ноутбука и идёт в сторону входной двери.</p><p>Рэй следит за лохматым затылком, когда Тренер оборачивается.</p><p>— Будешь меня ждать?</p><p>Хочется ухмыльнуться, вместо этого Рэй отвечает:</p><p>— Буду.<br/>
— Это приятно, — Тренер тихо закрывает за собой дверь. Он первый, кто делает это тихо.  </p><p>Тренер приезжает к нему на следующий день. Поиск завершился удачей. Всё, что так усердно собирал Флетчер, теперь у Рэя.<br/>
Пока Тренер скользит пальцами по одному из кейсов, Рэй старается смотреть в бумаги, старается, старается, но получается так себе.<br/>
Тренер щёлкает пальцами. Рэй в этот же момент складывает всё обратно.</p><p>— Торопишься?<br/>
— Так-то я не позавтракал, — Тренер чуть наклоняется вперёд и держит зрительный контакт: — угощаешь, Рэймонд?<br/>
— Может пригодиться твоя помощь.<br/>
— Даже не накормишь?</p><p>Рэй чуть оборачивается и смотрит на соседний столик, там дожидается своего часа вагю.</p><p>— Я и мясо ем, — добавляет Тренер.<br/>
— Если ешь, то придётся подождать.</p><p>Тренер смеётся и смотрит на ящик. Ящик тоже дожидается своего часа.<br/>
Какое-то время Тренер следит за каждым движением Рэя.</p><p>— И такое у тебя постоянно?<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
— Ты слишком быстро ответил, — делает вывод Тренер: — я не верю.<br/>
— По такой логике и тебе должны далеко не всегда верить.<br/>
— Это уже чужие проблемы.<br/>
— Значит, то, что ты не веришь моим словам, только твоя проблема, не так ли?<br/>
— Но мы же помним... — Тренер проходится пальцами по волосам. Словно по счастливой случайности в этот день те даже вроде бы причёсаны. — Что ты пока ещё моё дело, так что мы связаны, Рэймонд.</p><p>Рэй стискивает зубы и молчит. Все колкости стоит приберечь до Флетчера.</p><p>— Флетчер, кстати, скоро явится?<br/>
— Скоро, — Рэй смотрит за тем, как Тренер забирает с собой кейс и устраивается в плетёном кресле с максимальным комфортом. Затем встаёт и двигает его чуть правее. Садится снова. Широко расставляет ноги, смотрит на Рэя. </p><p>Теперь между ними нет никаких препятствий.<br/>
<i>Думай про больные колени</i>, — приказывает себе Рэй.</p><p>— Какое мясо любишь? — спрашивает заботливо Тренер.<br/>
— Средней прожарки, — отвечает Рэй через силу, что-то сдавливает горло.</p><p>Рэй приступает к готовке и именно тогда появляется Флетчер.<br/>
В тот момент, когда Тренер начинает напрямую говорить с Флетчером, Рэй прислушивается. Он смотрит на Флетчера, но на самом деле хочет разглядывать лишь Тренера.</p><p>— Это же твоя страховка, всё, что ты успел нарыть своим длинным носом.<br/>
— У меня есть и другие копии, — толдычит своё Флетчер, Рэй усмехается.<br/>
— Да что ты говоришь? — Тренер хлопает вторым кейсом по столу. Рэй прощает ему каждое действие, потому что сцена потрясающая.</p><p>От шока Флетчер так и стоит с открытым ртом. Рэй переворачивает кусок мяса и вступает.<br/>
К тому моменту, как его почти спонтанная речь закончена, Питер Флетчер надёжно упакован в тот самый ящик.<br/>
Все дождались своего часа.<br/>
Тренер потирает руки и потягивается. Потягивается так хорошо, что Рэй видит бледный шрам на животе, расположенный ниже пупка. Пару секунду спустя не видно уже ни шрама, ни кожи, ничего кроме клетки.</p><p>— Останешься? — ещё раз спрашивает Рэй.<br/>
— Да, знаешь, — Тренер достаёт телефон и сбрасывает звонок: — я бы поел твоего мяса.</p><p>Он делает паузу настолько длинную, что Рэй слышит, как внутри его сознания кипит чайник.</p><p>— Но не при свидетелях.<br/>
— Тогда до встречи, — Рэй сжимает в руке щипцы. О, бедные щипцы. Или бедная его рука. Да, бедный Рэймонд Смит целиком. Что-то в плане пошло не так.<br/>
— Посмотрим, — Тренер улыбается ему и напоследок пинает ящик. Флетчер в ответ глухо стонет и вроде бы матерится.</p><p>Рэй остаётся наедине с слишком тяжёлым (для его обычного рациона) завтраком, запертым стариком и непонятным итогом касательно третьего желания. Израсходовал или нет?<br/>
Некоторое количество пережёванного мяса спустя Рэй слышит то, что за секунду доводит его до очередного нервного срыва.</p><p>— Рэймонд, неужели ты думал, что если вы отказались платить, то откажутся и другие? Русские, что удивительно, очень любят посорить деньгами. Так что я...</p><p>Флетчер смотрит на часы.<br/>
У Рэя темнеет перед глазами.</p><p>— Я же сказал, дорогуша...</p><p>Он пишет сообщение Микки (после неудавшегося звонка) трясущимися пальцами ровно в тот момент, когда слышит два выстрела.<br/>
Рэй готов увидеть там тело самого Тренера с простреленной головой, но наблюдает двух людей. Да и опознать их не может — от лиц почти ничего не осталось.<br/>
Над ними возвышается ошалевший Тренер. Он так старается разглядеть остатки черепушек, что стоит на мысках. Зрелище комично-ужасающее.<br/>
Рэй опускает ствол, Тренер смотрит на него и театрально вытирает пот со лба. В том, что он делает это четырьмя пальцами, прижимая при этом большой к ладони, Рэй видит некоторую метафоричность. Это частично ответ на его вопрос.<br/>
Позади раздаётся шорох.<br/>
Флетчер бежит, как в последний раз.<br/>
Рэй думает: <i>какой же </i><i>пиздец</i>.</p><p>— Рэй, — зовёт Тренер. Впервые именно Рэем, а не Рэймондом: — тут звонили мои идиоты, думаю, тебе придётся всё-таки согласиться прокатиться со мной ещё разок.<br/>
— В чём дело?<br/>
— В Микки. И в русских, — изменившееся выражения лица Рэя Тренер мгновенно замечает: — но я обещаю, что там всё закончилось на счастливой ноте.<br/>
— Мне необходимо убрать всё в дом. И мне необходимо убрать... — Рэй показывает на трупы.<br/>
— Помощь нужна? — Тренер обходит тела и становится рядом. Пистолет всё ещё зажат в его руке. Рэй свой тоже не выпускает.<br/>
— Сколько желаний ты не должен исполнять.<br/>
— Ну, тебе не обязательно желать, — он смотрит чуть в бок, избегая лица Рэймонда.</p><p>Хочется смеяться, но Рэй уже не понимает от чего именно. В черноте волос Тренера он наконец-то замечает серебряные вкрапления.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/helensilivren/status/1271102204594847745">этот арт ЗАРЯДИЛ МЕНЯ, обожжжжжаю</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дождь Рэй не очень-то любит. Больше, чем сам дождь он не любит только быть за рулём в такую погоду. Поливает, как в последний раз. Банни сидит за одним из столиков у входа и рассматривает улицу насколько ему позволяет обзор.<br/>
Позволяет он не так много. Сам Рэй в отражении зеркала видит редкие и невнятные силуэты тех, кто не успел взять с собой зонт или понадеялся на удачу.<br/>
Он ждёт чай и смотрит в газету. Новости не радуют, а читать себя Рэй в последнее время и без того заставляет через силу. Строчки не скачут, но мысли сбиваются быстрее, чем успевает закончиться очередное предложение.<br/>
Поговорить бы сейчас о чём-то отвлечённом, — хорошая мысль, но немного тоскливая.<br/>
В ту же секунду Банни встаёт из-за стола и движется к дверям. Во вторую как раз кто-то заходит.</p><p>— Закрыто, — единственное, что говорит Банни. Пасмурная погода делает его совсем уж неразговорчивым.<br/>
— Да я только спросить, — отвечают ему со смешком.</p><p>Рэй, успевший отвести взгляд и опять уставиться на газету, вынужденно смотрит обратно. И успевает моментально задушить в себе порыв повернуться и посмотреть без помощи зеркала.</p><p>— Банни, это же Тренер, пропусти его.<br/>
— Пропускаю,— он карикатурно отодвигается в сторону и делает жест руками — проход свободен.<br/>
— Рэймонд Смит, — Тренер улыбается ему и тянет себя за мочку уха.</p><p>Он весь мокрый и до неприличного довольный.</p><p>— Какими судьбами? — спрашивает Рэй.<br/>
— Решил согреться в этот ужасающе хреновый и до неприличного влажный день. И всё думал, куда бы, куда бы, куда бы, — он подходит ближе.</p><p>Рэй решает, что уже достаточно справился с собой, и поворачивается, становясь к стойке полубоком.</p><p>— А ты знаешь, что в ногах правды нет?<br/>
— В отсиженной заднице её тоже нет.</p><p>Их слышит Банни и своим хмыком даёт знать, что <i>прекрасно </i>слышит. Рэй теребит край газеты.</p><p>— Твоя правда, — Тренер касается стойки пальцами и оставляет на ней влажный след.</p><p>Салфетки лежат совсем недалеко, но и всех салфеток в баре не хватит, чтобы высушить Тренера.</p><p>— Мне, похоже, нужно что-то с этим сделать, — он снимает очки и кладёт их между собой и Рэем.</p><p><i>Или можешь снять с себя ещё что-нибудь</i>, — мокрые пальцы как раз касаются молнии и тянут её вниз.<br/>
Под чёрной тканью костюма обнаруживается фиолетовая футболка.<br/>
Рэй не собирается читать газету (в тот момент). Он собирается сделать кое-что другое:</p><p>— Митч, —  зовёт он бармена, тот появляется из-за угла и быстро убирает телефон в карман: — принеси полотенце. И вторую кружку чая.</p><p>Губы Тренера выдают его эмоции в этот раз лучше, чем брови.</p><p>— Это радушный приём, а? — он проводит рукой по волосам и трёт шею.</p><p>Рэй видит следы от оправы на переносице.<br/>
Оправа, кажется, без диоптрий. Капель на ней едва ли меньше, чем на самом Тренере.<br/>
Митч приносит полотенце и чай одновременно. Тренер стаскивает с себя олимпийку, обходит соседний стол и заботливо развешивает её на спинке стула.<br/>
Банни следит за каждым его движением, Рэй с усмешкой следит за самим Банни.<br/>
Тренер возвращается и начинает усиленно тереть себя полотенцем. Рэй не ждёт его и делает опрометчиво быстрый глоток чая. Слишком горячо. Он морщится и ставит чашку обратно.<br/>
Ещё минута и Тренер заканчивает. Заканчивает он почему-то задранной футболкой и касаниями полотенца к животу. Там вообще было мокро?<br/>
Это на случай, если Рэй в прошлый раз не разглядел?<br/>
Опять взгляд останавливается на шраме. Интересное место, история у него должна быть до зевоты скучная. Такой закон.</p><p>— Класс, спасибо, — он несколько раз складывает полотенце и отодвигает его подальше.</p><p>Рэй делает ещё глоток и смотрит в зеркало. Там до кошмарного лохматый Тренер (с родинкой на другой стороне лица) разглаживает на себе футболку. Ткань у горла совсем влажная и липнет к коже. Можно разглядеть контур ключиц. Чтобы разглядеть соски стараться не приходится.</p><p>— А сахар есть? — спрашивает Тренер и крутит головой.</p><p>Сахарницу он замечает быстро, щипцами неловко кладет себе два кусочка. За ложкой тянется за стойку, при этом смотря на Рэя с чуть приподнятыми бровями.<br/>
<i>И я ему это позволяю</i>, — с тоской думает Рэй.<br/>
Он думает, что лучше будет смотреть в эти глаза, чем посмотрит хоть раз на оголившуюся поясницу.<br/>
Если до того температура в баре казалась обычной, Рэй не мог пожаловаться на холод, то теперь ему становится всё жарче с каждой минутой. Мокрые люди обычно не вызывают у него сильных эмоций.<br/>
Мокрый Тренер вызывает у Рэя желание улыбаться. Рэй не улыбается лишь из упрямства.<br/>
И вообще, он врёт себе. Тренеру не обязательно быть мокрым.<br/>
Мысль эту не обязательно продолжать, и Рэй делает себе поблажку, уступает.</p><p>— Так-то лучше, — говорит Тренер после того, как заканчивает это сахарно-чайное безобразие, ложку он зачем-то облизывает и кивает головой, пока разглядывает чай: — а ты, смотрю, любишь погорячее?</p><p>Если бы Рэй пил, точно бы подавился, а так он лишь сдвигает немного чашку и поддевает ручку большим пальцем до упора, да так и оставляет.<br/>
Рядом Тренер затихает. Рэю в зеркале видно, куда направлен чужой взгляд.<br/>
<i>Ага.</i></p><p>— Может, я замёрз? — спрашивает Рэй. Вопрос звучит невпопад. Тренеру уже и не требуется ответ.<br/>
— Очевидно, это не так, — он облокачивается на стойку и на что-то долго смотрит. Рэй смотрит на него.</p><p>Достаточно долго смотрит. Параллельно с этим давит в себе желание провести рукой по влажным волосам. После такой сушки тем суждено ещё долго торчать во все стороны. Тренера это устраивает, ведь он не пытается никак исправить ситуацию.</p><p>— Ты реально всегда стоишь, когда здесь?<br/>
— Да, — Рэю хочется добавить, что у стойки он проводит не так много времени.</p><p>То, что Тренер дважды попал именно на эту сцену не значит, что это постоянная практика.<br/>
Объяснять Рэй не хочет. Он помнит про Банни. И ему не хочется... Не хочется слышать хмыканье ещё раз.</p><p>— Но это не значит, что я должен соблюдать твой этикет?</p><p><i>Как будто бы ты планировал его соблюдать</i>, — вспоминает с досадой Рэй.<br/>
Ещё он вспоминает про колени Тренера.<br/>
Может, тому не так комфортно долго стоять?<br/>
Не успевает Рэй что-то сказать, как Тренер тащит к себе ближайший барный стул, тащит медленно и громко. Всё внимание в этот момент направлено на Банни.<br/>
Банни разглядывает мокрую улицу, ситуация на которой не становится лучше.<br/>
Кстати, Тренер задал очередной вопрос, на который ответ ему не требуется.<br/>
Он забирается на стул, Рэй испытывает дежавю. Теперь Тренер смотрит ему в глаза, они почти на одном уровне. Ноги расставлены широко. Как и в прошлый раз.<br/>
Рэй смотрит на носки и с каким-то тайным ехидством подмечает, что они обычного белого цвета, да только теперь загвазданы каплями грязи. Белые кроссовки с белыми шнурками почему-то под удар не попали. Какая-то особенная магия кроссовок, не иначе.<br/>
Приходится отлепиться от стойки, встать ровнее. Не забыть про чай.<br/>
А, не забыть про чай.<br/>
Рэй делает глоток. Уже намного лучше.<br/>
Тренер проводит ладонью по руке. Похоже на проверку касательно сухости. На взгляд Рэя Тренеру далеко до этого ещё, особенно в мокрой футболке, и, судя по всему, в мокрых штанах.<br/>
На футболке у него написано «ЕСЛИ БЫ МНЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ ОПИСАТЬ СЕБЯ ОДНИМ СЛОВОМ». Ниже ещё строчка «не очень умеет следовать инструкциям».<br/>
Банни хмыкает.<br/>
Рэй переводит на него взгляд, но Банни всё ещё следит за улицей. Даже подбородок кулаком подпёр в попытке показать скуку.</p><p>— Никогда не был в барах, которые ещё не начали работу.<br/>
— Ничего особенного.<br/>
— Да как же, — усмехается Тренер в чашку. Держит он её двумя руками.</p><p>Красная нитка влажно прилипла к запястью. Взгляд Рэя к этой детали тоже липнет.</p><p>— Ты здесь только чай пьёшь или что-то ещё?<br/>
— Что-то ещё, — осторожно отвечает Рэй.</p><p>Сегодня на нём нет галстука, но воротник рубашки неожиданно начинает давить на шею.</p><p>— Предпочитаешь не обсуждать работу... — замечает Тренер. — Футбол любишь?<br/>
— Нет, — врёт Рэй.<br/>
— Я тоже, — Тренер улыбается и чуть не промахивается чашкой мимо блюдца. Звонкий звук приводит Рэя в фокус.</p><p><i>Что вообще происходит?</i><br/>
Может, стоит попросить Банни свалить? Не обязательно караулить дверь. В данной ситуации третий точно лишний. Даже если он не греет уши. А Банни наверняка бы предпочёл побыть где-то там, где Рэй не строил из себя...<br/>
Что он строил-то?</p><p>— Светскую беседу ты поддерживаешь хреново, — замечает Тренер.</p><p>Он гладит себя по правому колену.</p><p>— Светскую? — уточняет Рэй.<br/>
— Эй, я тут распинаюсь, как могу. О чём хочешь поговорить? О влиянии творчества Лавкрафта на современные ужасы? О вспыльчивости Баха? О том, через сколько лет Венеция станет подводным городом?</p><p><i>Или лучше о том, зачем ты опять пришёл.</i><br/>
<i>И пришёл наугад, не зная, что я тут буду.</i><br/>
О, сколько интересного можно было сказать вслух. И сколько же по итогу Рэй позволял себе произнести. Даже с Тренером. Особенно с ним.</p><p>— Ты за этим здесь?<br/>
— Нет, я же сказал, что хотел спастись от дождя.</p><p>Рэй отлично помнит примерную зону обитания Тренера. И бар в неё не входит. Как Рэй не входит в привычное для Тренера общество.<br/>
Обратно это тоже работает.<br/>
<i>Тогда в чём дело?</i></p><p>— Так вот, на днях парни рассказали мне интересную историю, в которой почему-то фигурировал фургон для перевозки рыбы, — вздыхает Тренер. Колено он гладить не перестаёт.</p><p>Рэй от этого зрелища испытывает примерно столько же мучений, сколько от словосочетания «фургон для перевозки рыбы».</p><p>— Что за история? — приходится собраться. Рэй нервно поправляет очки.<br/>
— Да так... Не думаю, что тебе это интересно. Хотя попытка неплохая.</p><p>Левой ногой Тренер начинает дёргать. У Рэя чуть пульсирует над бровью, ещё не нервным тиком, но железным его обещанием.<br/>
Он накрывает кружку ладонью, чувствует лёгкое тепло. Всё это, чтобы не вцепиться в колено (колени?) Тренера или даже ему в горло.<br/>
Откуда в мыслях такая агрессия понять сложно. Рэю сейчас нужно не это. </p><p>— Говори, — голос звучит ниже, чем обычно.</p><p>Хотелось бы говорить им Тренеру что-то совсем другое, в другом месте. </p><p>— Да они выяснили, что там водитель постоянно дует. Любит, покурив, сесть за руль, и решили попытаться устроиться на работу вместо него.<br/>
— Так.<br/>
— Все вместе.<br/>
— И? — Рэй делает полшага вперёд.</p><p>Футболка никак не сохнет, что неудивительно. Тренер тянет ворот, ткань отлипает и через секунду возвращается на место.<br/>
Рэй смотрит везде и всюду. Позволить вниманию задержаться сейчас хоть на чём-то конкретном кажется ошибкой похлеще, чем он допустил с балконной дверью не так давно.</p><p>— И Мэла взяли, так что теперь, технически, мы с тобой... Связаны? Подходящее слово?<br/>
— Нет, — Рэй смотрит на левое колено, которое больше не сотрясает мелким танцем нервов. На нём Тренер начинает выводить круги.<br/>
— Должно же быть как-то проще, — говорит чуть тише. Слышно только Рэю.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Разговаривать с тобой. У тебя и взгляд тяжёлый. Я как будто кот и меня насильно гладят до широко открытых глаз. Понимаешь это ощущение?</p><p>Рэй смотрит на разведённые ноги, на мокрую футболку, на поднятые в вопросе брови и на причёску в плачевном состоянии.<br/>
Ощущение это Рэй прекрасно понимает.</p><p>— Ты можешь молча пить чай, — он старается не звучать недовольно.</p><p>Бесстрастность — то, что нужно.</p><p>— Мало ли, что я могу, — улыбается Тренер. Улыбка эта неожиданная и Рэй рад её застать, рад, что не успел отвернуться.<br/>
— О, дождь кончился, — прерывает их тягостное молчание Банни.</p><p>Он шумно встаёт из-за стола, поправляет на себе куртку, кивает Рэю, хмыкает в третий раз и выходит на улицу, чтобы встать возле дверей.</p><p>— Какой он, — Тренер заглядывает Рэю в глаза: — вот он точно может пить молча. Есть молча. Всё молча. Да?<br/>
— Да.</p><p>Рэй думает о том, чтобы попросить Тренера заткнуться. Или сунуть ему газету и попросить почитать её вслух.<br/>
Или свалить из бара самому.<br/>
Раз уж дождь кончился.</p><p>— Я так не умею. Не люблю, — Тренер допивает чай и гладит пальцами кромку чашки.</p><p>Гипнотизёр проклятый.</p><p>— Мне пора, — говорит наконец-то то, что Рэй даже не рассчитывает услышать.</p><p>Так что Рэй отвечает, не давая себе и шанса:</p><p>— Одежда ещё не высохла.<br/>
— В машине высохнет, — отвечает Тренер и смешно смотрит на Рэя.</p><p>Прокололся.</p><p>— Тогда, конечно, иди, если тебе пора, — находится с ответом Рэй.</p><p>Он усмехается и не пытается ничего скрыть. Тренер до победного не слезает со стула.<br/>
Когда же делает это, то оказывается к Рэю слишком близко. Внутренний параноик подсказывает достать пистолет, но Рэй цепляется за газету (не цепляется уже, а мнет её к херам), чтобы не сделать этого.</p><p>— Спасибо за чай.</p><p>Рэй вспоминает, что Тренер пил чай с сахаром. После этого Рэй старательно думает о чём угодно, даже о том, не замёрз ли на улице Банни, лишь бы не думать о сладости.<br/>
Тренер натягивает на себя олимпийку и говорит:</p><p>— Я пришлю тебе номер машины. Это же не будет лишним?</p><p>Да, Рэю явно будет интересно узнать, кто из сотрудников вёл себя, как полный дебил, раз додумался вести машину обкуренным.<br/>
Рэй кивает. Он снова смотрит на Тренера в зеркало. Тот кивает ещё раз и больше ничего не говорит. Выходит на улицу молча. Там они с Банни о чём-то говорят.<br/>
Пальцы выпускают несчастную газету. Рэй. Вздыхает.<br/>
Тренер уходит, Рэй провожает его взглядом, но не поворачивается.<br/>
Стоит ему подумать про ещё одну порцию чая, как он вспоминает про очки. Да, те лежат всё там же, где их оставил Тренер.<br/>
Рэй тянется и берёт в руки оправу, стягивает свои пониже.<br/>
<i>Нужно проверить, чтобы наверняка.</i><br/>
Очки, как он и думал, без диоптрий.<br/>
И Тренер за ними вернётся.<br/>
Рэй решает, что можно позволить себе немного полюбить дождь. Но лишь немного.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На встрече скучно даже Рэю. Пальцами он успел заляпать весь циферблат часов, в горле жжёт. Дышать нечем, на всём этаже отключена система кондиционирования. О причинах подобного решения он гадает и гадает, пока слушает монотонное жужжание чужой речи.<br/>
Микки отправил его сюда точно в наказание.<br/>
Микки, правда, заболел, но Рэй старается об этом не думать. Рэй вот почему-то не заболел, хотя они в последние дня четыре почти всегда были вместе.<br/>
Он выпивает две бутылки газированной и противной минералки, чтобы как-то облегчить свои страдания.<br/>
Когда выходит на улицу, то первым делом хмурится на небоскрёбы. Вдыхает полной грудью и чувствует лёгкое головокружение.<br/>
К дому подъезжает на такси и звонит Микки.</p><p>— Скука, смертная.<br/>
— Перспективы? — хрипит тот и закашливается. Рэй бы мог ему написать всё то, что собирается сказать.<br/>
— Скорее отрицательные. Похоже на выкапывание трупа и попытку нарядить его на приём.<br/>
— О, Рэй, ты бы поаккуратнее про наших любимых аристократов, — последнее слово звучит как «арикто-кх-кхратов», Рэй морщится и кашляет сам, проверяет, не больно ли ему. Нет, горло уже в порядке, это всё сухой застоявшийся воздух в офисе.<br/>
— На сегодня всё?<br/>
— Да, подозреваю, что на завтра тоже.<br/>
— До завещания ещё не дошло?<br/>
— Только если Роз станет настаивать, — Рэй слышит её голос где-то там, рядом с больным, сопливым и наверняка отвратительно выглядящим Микки, — она вроде не торопится.<br/>
— Тогда счастливо поправиться, — на этом звонок заканчивается.</p><p>Рэй собирается провести вечер в тишине, поставить телефон на беззвучный режим, взять «Английского пациента» и погрузиться в одиночество дома, наполненного людьми, ожидающими конца войны.<br/>
За последнее время он успел забыть о том, что в его собственной жизни появился новый человек. Человек, в чьи глаза сложно смотреть, и чей голос получается слушать с особенной внимательностью.<br/>
Именно этот человек звонит ему как раз тогда, когда Рэй устраивается в кресле с книгой.<br/>
Беззвучный режим он так и не включил.</p><p>— Не знаю, принято ли это... — начинает Тренер.</p><p>Рэй даёт ему продолжить, ведь понятия не имеет, о чём в этот раз пойдёт речь. Каждая встреча с Тренером приносит сюрпризы. Разговоры, получается, тоже привносят нотку неожиданности.<br/>
Сюрпризы — то, что Рэй не переносит на дух с малых лет.</p><p>— Но, может примешь меня в гости?<br/>
— Сейчас?<br/>
— Минут через десять.</p><p>Нет бы уточнить, по делу ли собирается заскочить Тренер, Рэй молчит. Молчит.<br/>
Молчит и слушает, как в чужой машине играет радио.</p><p>— Да, приму.<br/>
— Чай заваришь? — с фальшивой детской наивностью спрашивает Тренер.</p><p>Фыркнув, Рэй сбрасывает вызов и идёт на кухню. Ему бы к книжке точно не помешал чай.<br/>
К тому моменту как в доме появляется один из самых клетчатых людей во всей Британии, чашки уже ждут.<br/>
Тренер бросает на пол спортивную сумку, чтобы достать оттуда пакет из Макдональдс.</p><p>— Ты к этому чай просил?<br/>
— А что? — спрашивает, пока моет руки. — У тебя высший сорт, который нужно пить только с оттопыренным мизинчиком и брезгливостью всего этого мира на лице?</p><p>Рэй вздыхает в свой чай и делает глоток. Крепкий. Зря это он.<br/>
И чашки зачем-то достал те, которыми не пользовался с развода. Почему вообще не отдал всё ей?</p><p>— Будешь? — Тренер кивает на пакет, из которого достаёт чикен-ролл.<br/>
— А кроме еды ты привёз что?<br/>
— Себя привёз, — подмигивает.</p><p>Рэй смотрит на кресло и книжку. Внутренне тоскует.</p><p>— Ты не голоден? Я не ел весь день.</p><p>Что остановило Тренера от ужина прямо в Макдональдс?</p><p>— Так... — Рэй смотрит на взлохмаченные волосы и на расстёгнутый бомбер.</p><p>Тренер уже жуёт и поднимает брови, в рот он запихнул кажется половину ролла. Ответ Рэю на любой вопрос, который задаст в следующие секунды, придётся ждать долго.</p><p>— Ладно, — сдаётся и смотрит в пакет.</p><p>Пока выбирает, что хочет съесть (уже хочет, да, смотреть на то, как жуёт Тренер и не испытывать голод — непосильная задача, аппетит появляется за секунды. Рэй предпочёл бы этого не знать, не сегодня точно), Тренер освобождает рот для продолжения разговора.</p><p>— Чикен без майонеза, бигмак без огурцов.<br/>
— По какому принципу? — бигмак Рэй явно не готов есть потому что у него не выйдет сделать это аккуратно. Ни у кого на всей планете не выйдет сделать подобное аккуратно, только если человек не обладает удивительно широким ртом, способным открываться так, как природой не было предусмотрено.<br/>
— Мои персональные предпочтения.<br/>
— Но без майонеза он сухой, — замечает Рэй и разворачивает бумагу.<br/>
— У тебя чай есть, — напоминает Тренер и принимается за вторую часть ролла.</p><p>Рэй ест медленно и смотрит, смотрит.</p><p>— Да, теперь мне лучше, силы появились.<br/>
— Для свершений?<br/>
— Ну, — Тренер смотрит на часы на собственном запястье. — Нет, уже поздновато, только если у тебя нет вариантов для этих самых свершений.</p><p>Рэй отворачивается и закатывает глаза, подходит к холодильнику и открывает его. Где-то там должен был за прошедший день появиться сок.</p><p>— Хочешь сок? — спрашивает и смотрит на упаковку ананасового. В мыслях прыгает бред из каких-то старых осколочных воспоминаний. Приходится вгрызться в бургер.<br/>
— Нет, твой чай и твои чаинки отлично подходят, — в подтверждение слов Тренер делает глоток. — Да, супер.</p><p>Рэй не любит запивать еду. Как его в детстве научили, так во взрослой жизни всё и осталось.<br/>
Его чай стынет, Тренер допивает свою порцию пока поедает картошку без соуса.<br/>
Упаковки с соусами Рэй точно видел в пакете.<br/>
Получается какая-то влажная сухомятка. На слове «влажная» мозг опять клинит. Не зря Рэй собирался провести этот вечер в тиш…</p><p>— Вкусно? — спрашивает Тренер, облокотившись на столешницу.</p><p>Хорошо, что между ними есть хотя бы столешница. И Рэй устал за день, пусть и не подаёт вида.<br/>
Взгляд падает на ключицы Тренера, футболка на нём с неверообразимо широким горлом, которое выглядит как компульсивное решение, доведённое до конца при помощи не самых острых ножниц.<br/>
Рэя этот вид атакует, курица встаёт поперёк горла. Чудом, не иначе, получается не подавиться.</p><p>— Ага, фантастика.<br/>
— Но я серьёзно, — Тренер выглядит, как навязчивый курьер, который принёс еду и зачем-то остался посмотреть, как заказчик её ест.</p><p>Звучит, как начало п…</p><p>— Да, вкусно, спасибо. Но с майонезом вкуснее.<br/>
— Ладно, я запомню, — Тренер сминает в пальцах упаковку от ролла, — на будущее.</p><p>Он приканчивает картошку и не комментирует то, как медленно Рэй доедает свой бургер.<br/>
Они вроде как смотрят друг на друга, но сосредоточены на еде.<br/>
Когда Рэй заканчивает, они вместе подходят к урне, Тренер свистит себе под нос.</p><p>— А кино ты увлекаешься?</p><p>Приходится вспомнить один из предыдущих разговоров.</p><p>— Давай, пошути про «Звёздные войны», — улыбка на лице Тренера такая спокойная, что Рэй перестаёт чувствовать в мгновение тот резкий голод, который появился совсем недавно.<br/>
— Нет уж, — Тренер становится обратно, так, чтобы между ними снова было достаточно пространства.<br/>
— Что тогда?<br/>
— «Чёрное зеркало».<br/>
— Опять?<br/>
— Через пару десятков лет этот сериал назовут классикой, — со знанием дела утверждает Тренер, — но не последний сезон. Нет, это было полным кошмаром. Хотя репрезентация на десять из десяти.<br/>
— Что там? — Рэй точно не собирается смотреть сериал из-за Тренера и попытки понять, что появилось в его фантазии. Нет. У Рэя нет времени.<br/>
— Вообще там была серия не про мусорки, как ты мог подумать, про роботов-псов.<br/>
— И ты про неё вспомнил.<br/>
— Извини, она, — она — мусорка, — такая блестящая. Могу пошутить про Бендера, хочешь?<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— «Футурама», — Тренер трёт бровь словно стесняется и прячет взгляд. — Поцелуй мой блестящий металлический зад?<br/>
— Ладно, такого ещё не было, — признаётся Рэй.<br/>
— Что, много комментариев?<br/>
— Ага, в основном они связаны с завистью.</p><p>Это может продолжаться бесконечно, Рэй уже не думает про книгу, про кресло и тишину.<br/>
Тренер шуршит пакетом, спрашивает:</p><p>— Ещё будешь?<br/>
— Мороженое есть? — знает, что его нет. Только если в сумке не лежит второй пакет.<br/>
— Что? — удивлённо. — Нет. Какое любишь?<br/>
— То, что с брауни.<br/>
— Это когда так сладко, что сводит за ушами?<br/>
— Где-то там, да, — Рэй осторожно вертит чашку, раздражая себя звуком.<br/>
— Нет, есть ещё пара бургеров и картошка, и батальон соусов, чтобы всё измазать.</p><p>Приходится пропустить окончание фразы мимо ушей. Иначе у Рэя начнёт сводить за ними по совсем другой причине.</p><p>— Так, — Рэй вспоминает с чего всё началось, — что случилось?<br/>
— Ничего, — Тренер засовывает пакет обратно в сумку, пропадая из поля зрения, шуршит и шуршит им. Потом становится ровно, Рэй слышит подозрительный хруст.</p><p>Колено.</p><p>— Да чтоб тебя, — себе под нос шепчет Тренер. Поднимает голову и улыбается вымученно. — Вот.</p><p>Кладёт перед собой бумажник и подпихивает его к Рэю.</p><p>— Это что?<br/>
— Да, так, ничего особенного, куда выбрасывать мусор сам знаешь.</p><p>Рэй раскрывает бумажник и видит фотографию Банни с его девушкой.</p><p>— Мне надо спрашивать?<br/>
— Нет, гонца с хорошими вестями обычно не спрашивают сверх положенного.<br/>
— И что с ним делают?<br/>
— Ну? — снова улыбка. — Ты мне скажи.<br/>
— Где нашёл? — приходится самостоятельно уводить разговор на безопасную — для Рэя — территорию. И у Рэя вообще-то есть идеи, что можно сделать с гонцом.</p><p>Ему так страшно хочется воплотить хоть одну, что из-за этого в противовес не хочется делать ничего. Этот гонец слишком прыткий, слишком яркий, бьющий в глаза как солнце, даже когда на дворе ночь. Об этого гонца Рэй быстрее поломает все зубы, ему это не нужно.</p><p>— Давай я оставлю вопрос без ответа. Не из вредности, не пойми неправильно, тебе лучше спросить у него самостоятельно.<br/>
— Там что, какая-то смущающая история?</p><p>Тренер делает смешное лицо: одновременно округляет глаза и поджимает губы не позволяя себе рассмеяться.</p><p>— Рэй! — взрывается он. — Терпением тебя не наградили?<br/>
— Частично наградили, — ладно, он в состоянии выдержать до завтрашнего дня. Нечего дёргать Банни сейчас. Хотя стоит написать ему, что бумажник Тренер притащил.<br/>
— Вот и отлично, — он уже с сумкой на плече и готов уходить, — я вот не могу похвастаться наличием большого терпения.<br/>
— Это угроза? — всё же спрашивает Рэй, пока между пальцами держит ручку входной двери, а должен был бы держать что-то другое.<br/>
— Нет, так, — Тренер пожимает плечами, — к слову пришлось.<br/>
— Спасибо, что привёз.<br/>
— Ага.<br/>
— И накормил.<br/>
— Ты, кстати, знаешь, что есть с кем-то вместе это... — пауза, Тренер ковыряет носком кроссовка ступеньку, — интимный процесс?</p><p>Надо заканчивать этот разговор как можно скорее.<br/>
Рэй думает про книгу, на которой теперь уже точно никак не сможет сосредоточиться.</p><p>— Да?<br/>
— Верь мне, — в глазах Тренера блестит что-то острое, опасное, Рэй не может отвести взгляд. У него становится сухо во рту.</p><p>Чай уже окончательно остыл. Он должен помочь Рэю вернуться к исходному состоянию.<br/>
Пиздёж чистой воды.</p><p>— На этом я удаляюсь, не теряй документы.</p><p>Говорит так, словно принёс Рэю его собственный бумажник.<br/>
На кухне возле чашки Тренера Рэй находит пирожок.<br/>
Сообщение Рэй набирает с первого раза: «вишня?». Тренер отвечает уже тогда, когда Рэй раз в пятый безуспешно пытается прочитать один и тот же абзац: «против вишни никто не сможет устоять».<br/>
Рэй закрывает книгу и выходит на улицу курить. Уже там пишет сообщение Банни.<br/>
Ему душно так, как было днём в офисе, воздух прохладный и Рэй не понимает, как такое возможно.<br/>
<i>Никто не сможет устоять.</i> Он старается тихо смеяться пока докуривает, хотя его точно не слышит никто из соседей.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>нет, это без беты<br/>а ещё это для хелен</p><p>p.s. если посмотреть меню мака ТАМ, то можно увидеть, что у них пирожки только с яблоком, я фички не для того пишу, чтобы всё соответствовало жестокой безвишневой реальности<br/>p.s.s. чё там по легендарным камбэкам? это не ко мне</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>